Player Roles
Teams in CS:GO consist of only five players, so each player has to pull their own weight in order for the team to succeed. There are 4 general player roles. These roles do not decide what the player does, but the player's actions describes a role. Entry Fragger This player is the first to push a site, first to peek a corner, first to rush a position, etc. They usually have the best reflexes and aim on the team. They typically use an assault rifle and are the strong arms of the team. They might not be leaders, but they have terrific combat abilities. Team Spoderllama's entry fragger is insanewafflefry. Support Support players might be the most important part of the team. The support player knows the map inside and out. They know when, where and how to flashbang on the current map. They know trick smokes and nades that give the team a tactical edge. They call out strats based on the enemy team's locations and buys based on the team's economy. If the entry fragger is the strong arms of the team, then the support player is the brain. Team Spoderllama's support players are BugBeef, and p_llama11. AWPer The weapon so legendary that it has its own player role, the AWP is the choice sniper rifle for both CT and T. The AWP can kill any player with 1 hit to the head, chest, stomach, arms, and pinkie finger. Seems pretty overpowered, until you take into account the risk. The AWP is a bolt-action sniper rifle, meaning each shell is loaded into the chamber manually. Each time you fire a shot, you have to wait about 1.5 seconds to fire again. Furthermore, hitting a player in the legs will not kill them, but do around 90 damage ("Legging"). Effectively, you will die if you miss a crucial shot, or leg a player trying to kill you or a teammate. AWPers train their aim and practice shooting from common spots. Most AWPers can also use assault rifles effectively to close the gap between rounds where you can and cannot buy the AWP. The Awper is the Torso of the team, because it is crucial, and it needs its team to function. Team Spoderllama's AWPer-in-training is piedpioneer. Insanewafflefry can also AWP on Train,Mirage and Cache. The Assault The Assault tends to blend the Support and Entry Fragger. They can think on their feet, and adapt. They can play all roles, use all guns, and finish all objectives, but they can do none as well as their counterparts. They have the capability to be a leader or a follower, and they can be solo player or a member of team's movements. They're a Jack of all trades, but a master of none. The Assault is the legs of a team, because above all, they are mobile and flexible. Team Spoderllama's assault is Tedster523. Lurk The Lurk is that guy that sits in the dark alleyway, waiting for his prey to turn their back as to plunge a knife (bullet) deep between their shoulder blades (eyes). The Lurk player may not even always be a lurker. They might join the team during certain situations. However, when the time is right, lurk players wreak havoc on an unprepared team. Lurks stand in key locations across the map to lure or distract enemy players. Lurks could also spot enemies crossing to one site or the other on certain maps, listen for enemy footsteps or kill enemy players rotating. Lurkers often use weapons that are effective in ambushes, such as shotguns, or SMGs. Lurks are typically found playing outside positions on T side to catch CTs rotating to a bombsite or key location. The lurk player is the eyes and ears of the team. Team Spoderllama's part-time lurk is piedpioneer. Notes Again, player roles don't define how you should play. A player role is just a shorthand way of saying a player's strengths and position. Many lurks can play support, and vice versa. Unlike games like Team Fortress 2, CS:GO leaves the door open to how you should play. Also, player roles may change from map to map. Piedpioneer may play lurk on Cache, but can play support on Inferno.